I Do Believe
by h0ckeychic93
Summary: Peter decides to visit an old friend. one-shot.


"I do not own Peter Pan."

* * *

><p>It was just passed 9:00 pm as she walked into her room. This was like most nights, after finishing her homework she would go out with a friend, particularly a boy this evening. It was a boy she had a liking for, and she was almost sure his feelings were mutual. Every single night she came home, she opened her floor-to-ceiling window and sat by it for a few moments. She tried her hardest to remember, to catch a glimpse into those memories that once seemed real; but nothing came to mind. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and walked to her bed, organizing her bag just to pass some time before she got ready to go to sleep. Consumed by her activity and thoughts with her back to the window, she was completely unaware of the outside world. It wasn't until a creek in the window startled her, pulling her mind back to earth. But it seemed all too familiar, the creaky sound, the chilly breeze blowing in, the time of night. Her lips curved into the slightest form of a smile. She waited a little more, listening to the surroundings and trying to figure out what the next move would be. But no response was given, and she instantly saddened. She whispered to herself,<p>

" You promised you would come back."

" And you promised you would tell more stories." his voice replied. She held her breath, not letting another gasp escape.

" There was no one to tell them to anymore." she began to explain.

" That's not true. There's a whole world of children, near and far..." his footsteps approached her and she felt him lean on the bed close to her.

" Even far far away." Slightly. Nibs. Tootles. The Lost Boys. It was almost as if she had just seen them, the way their names flooded back into her mind.

" It was never to be, you know. I just couldn't do that, run away from home." she turned to him and met his blue eyes. Eyes she's dreamed about far longer than she could even remember to whom they belonged to. He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning closer to her and examining the changes to her new, mature face. It wasn't strange at all, the both of them staring at each other, taking in all the differences, and yes, even Peter had differences in his appearance. She looked intently at him, his hair was a bit longer, his cheeks more rosy and plump, his nose a bit more narrow. And she wasn't going to let it go unnoticed. " You've changed... matured even-" he flew back like he was struck by a powerful force, stopping at the top right corner of the ceiling. " It's true, Peter Pan." he slowly came back down and walked right up to her, a stern look on his face.

" Don't ever say that again!" he scolded.

" But-" he immediately placed his hand over her mouth.

" Growing up has only taught you to tell more lies."

" I would never lie to you! Why else was I able to tell you that I must go back home. Peter, you didn't really think that I could've stayed, did you?" the boy remained silent. " Why haven't you come back? You've obviously been visiting lately." she stated. And it had to be true, how else would it be possible for him to change?

" I wanted to come back. But you've forgotten the stories. So I tried to change..." he quietly answered.

" For me?" she asked astonished.

" I thought if I did, it would be easier for you to come back with me. You still believe, don't you?" she looked passed him to the open window. There, in the open sky, she stared. She prayed for her eyes not to play tricks on her, and there it was! Two stars, one below the other with a reddish glow.

" I do believe." his smile appeared, the same one she first saw three years ago with that childlike disposition. " I guess you're right. You haven't changed." Peter flew up with glee and glided around the room, showing off the way he had before. He came closer, only inches from her with an expression of innocence.

" It's not as far away as you think." he tried to convince her. His eyes sparkled, and even with the changes in his face, it was like seeing him for the first time. She stood up a bit, feeling the wind in her face, remembrance of her first flight. He touched back to the ground and detached a small pouch from his side. He motioned for her to come to him, and she did as told. The bag opened and some sparkle was seen in it; she couldn't help but show a mischievous smile. He took a pinch of it and held it in his palm between them where they both stared at it, and then each other. She motioned the smallest nod, so he began to sprinkle the dust over her. Weightlessness took over and she quickly grabbed his hand, her only support, the only one she could trust. Peter flew to the window, stopping at the frame. They looked out to the city, lights aglow with snow covered roofs. She grasped his arm tighter as they lifted off.


End file.
